


The Lottery

by Mee (4Mee)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mee/pseuds/Mee
Summary: “Emori.”Kane looks up from the small piece of paper with Murphy’s scrawly handwriting that he just drew from the lottery, surprised.All the way in the back, in the darkest corner of the room, Murphy releases a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding.Emori's name gets drawn in the lottery for the 100 sky people who get to stay in the bunker. Problem is, she's not one of the sky people. And when has she ever not been screwed over by everyone?





	The Lottery

“Emori.”

Kane looks up from the small piece of paper with Murphy’s scrawly handwriting that he just drew from the lottery, surprised.

All the way in the back, in the darkest corner of the room, Murphy releases a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding.

He turns to look at Emori’s equally shocked face.

_What are the odds?_

Murphy’s lips twitch upwards in a smile. Now they’ll just have to draw his own name and--

“No way!” a man protests from the other side of the room. “She’s not even Skaikru!”

Murphy looks in the direction of the protester, disbelievingly, as several people murmur in agreement, before turning back to the center of the room and stepping forward into the light. “Come on, Kane!”

The two of them stare at each other for what feels like minutes, as everyone around them stands with bated breath, awaiting the verdict.

Kane sighs and looks away. “I’m sorry, but he’s right. There isn’t even enough room for our people, we can’t afford to--”

“You can’t be serious!” Murphy bellows. “ _Clarke!_ ” The way he calls her name holds unspoken pleas. And accusations.

_Say something._

_Do something._

_You promised._

_**You fucking promised!** _

But Clarke stays mute at Kane’s side. Averts her gaze. Fights the tears, because yes, she knows she’s letting Murphy down. Again.

Realizing Clarke isn’t going to do anything to defend him, and Emori, he glances over to the next person. Except he’s not going to beg this one, because he knows Bellamy isn’t going to do anything either. He’ll just stand there, arms crossed, and stare him down and not say anything.

Murphy wants to scream in his face.

_Who’s the selfish one now?_

_Do you see? Do you see now why I couldn’t help you? Because I knew this would happen. I fucking knew! And do you care, do you care at all, now that your sister is safe?_

And Murphy searches his eyes for some form of recognition, hoping to find at least the tiniest amount of sympathy, of understanding, like he was offering him just a few hours earlier, when the tables were turned. Of course it wouldn’t make any difference, but for some reason he would have liked to know that Bellamy does care, like he cared when he saw him in that cell, with the same wounds on his wrists, the same desperation in his voice, the same determination in his heart.

But Bellamy’s eyes stay cold and uncaring.

“Let her take up a spot in her own clan!” comes a voice from the crowd.

Murphy whips around. “She doesn’t _have_ a clan!”

“Well, tough luck.”

Something snaps in him, and Murphy begins to charge at the man, but is stopped by Emori stepping in front of him. “John.”

His heart breaks as he looks into her eyes, glistening with tears, and sees that the little bit of hope he managed to instill in her is gone. She’s been right all along, and he was a fool to trust these people, because, let’s be honest, what have they ever done to deserve his trust.

He remembers every time she tried to get them to leave, remembers every time he convinced her to stay.

_My people will protect you. They owe me._

Remembers Clarke’s words.

_Emori will be fine._

Remembers the disbelief in Emori’s eyes when Miller and Jackson came back for them. When they were promised a safe place in the bunker. That was the moment Emori finally allowed a hint of hope to fill her heart. 

A hint of hope that was now crushed. 

Because Octavia Blake’s life is worth more than Emori’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Don't usually write fics, usually just write them in my head and hope one of you more talented people happen to have the same idea and end up writing it.
> 
> Unfortunately, Murphy is a very underrepresented character in fics, and when I woke up with this scene in my head I just had to write it out.


End file.
